gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Amuse S2000 GT1 '04
|engine = 2.0-liter DOHC inline-4, F20C |torque = |power = 520 HP |pp = 560 PP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = (MAX) |0-60 = |gt5type = |gt6type = |length = |width = |height = |displacement = 1997cc |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |aspiration = Turbo}} The Amuse S2000 GT1 '04 is a Tuned car produced by Amuse. It appears in Gran Turismo 4, Gran Turismo PSP, Gran Turismo 5 and Gran Turismo 6. Colors Three colors are available for this car: *Grand Prix White *Sebring Silver Metallic *Berlina Black In-game description Disclaimer: Our hearts and souls went into this car. Developed jointly by Gran Turismo and Amuse, a company renowned for excellent tuning work on the popular Honda S2000, the Amuse S2000 GT1 first appeared at the Tokyo Auto Salon in 2005. The main attention-grabber was the car's unique ne bodywork. Styled by Gran Turismo, the car was designed as a formula-style racer in a sports car body. The body was widened by 1 inches on each side, and other than the doors, all of the GT1's clothing was new and composed of carbon-fiber. The large new flared front fenders not only looked good, but were functional as well. Capitalizing on the hollow fenders of the stock S2000, giant air ducts were added behind the tires to channel and evacuate air passing through the nose, and then jettisoning it out the sides of the car to create a massive amount of front-end downforce. The larger space inside also accommodated some new super-wide tires, 265/35R-18s. Tipping the scales at a mere 1180 kg, it was 150 kg lighter than stock. Beneath the GT1's hood resided a 2.0-liter DOHC inline-4 with VTECH and a single turbocharger that accounted for 394 BHP, giving the car a remarkable power-to-weight ratio of 2.79 kg/HP, placing it firmly in supercar territory The exhaust manifold was made from thing-gauge stainless steel, while the exhaust pipe was titanium. The Amuse S2000 is an amazingly excellent car. Its small turbo 4-cylinder engine amazingly develops about 500 horsepower, thus rivaling the JGTC cars in both price and performance. It can easily outrun a Pagani Zonda C12S due to it's smooth handling, high RPM's, and light weight. The turbocharger, however, has a low capacity, therefore decreasing the turbo pressure. However, it is still reliable and can be switched for a stage 3 or 4 turbo instead. The car can be purchased for a cheap price, thus making it a great beginner's car. Acquisition GT4 This car can be bought at the Amuse Tuning Village for 250,000 Credits. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 250,000 Credits. GT5 As a Standard car, the Amuse S2000 GT1 '04 can be purchased from the Used Car Dealership for 248,321 Credits. It can also be obtained by winning the Tsukuba 9-Hour Endurance in B-Spec. It is a Level 16 car. GT6 The car can be bought from Amuse dealership in the Car Dealership for 250,000 Credits. It is a simplified car. Notes Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Amuse Cars Category:2000s automobiles Category:Honda Tuned Cars Category:Convertibles Category:Supercars Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Level 16 Cars